The 9 demons
by xXBirdfireXx
Summary: based off of the 9 demons in Naruto. A long time ago the 9 demons lived together alone inside human bodies of their own with no one but themselves.note: I do not own Naruto or any of it's affilates, I only wrote this kay? The characters aren't mine


"Shukaku!"

A scream of panic came down the hall of a large ancient Japanese house.

"Shut up I'm busy what do you want from me?" Another scream responded.

"Quit putting your **defeats** in Sokou's bed." A tall white haired man said in the doorway to a room.

"I was wondering where that guy went… I was finished killing him! Did you kill him!"

"Ugh, yes. It's sort of creepy of you to take a half dead guy home and kill him later."

"And who are you?"

"…Never mind. If you need me I'll be outside."

The white haired man dropped the corpse of a stranger to the feet of a tall skinny dark blonde boy with large eyes that looked like raccoon's. His eyes were a bright yellow and his pupils shaped like diamonds. His eyelids black like night. He was terribly creepy.

The white haired man was tall and a little muscular. He had hair streaking down to his abdomen. Some of his teeth were unusually pointy and his eyes were sharp and bright with a deep brown color. This man's name was Houkou.

"_Damn Shukaku scares the demon out of me._" Said Houkou walking down another hall of the large house.

He walked until he could see the sun outside. He walked out to a field and into a tree where he usually stayed.

This man Houkou was the demon of the 5 tails. He didn't posse it. He was it. The demon himself. He had a human form because no one would accept his demon form. That is also why he lived so far away from other people among other demons.

This house was located on the top of a high mountain no traveler could know about. The owner of the house is a senile old woman who knows nothing about demons even living there. Only humans who are really meant to be demons. This kind-hearted lady gave food, shelter, and clothes to the demons not expecting any kindness back. A few demons would show kindness but not many of them. There were 9 living there.

Houkou sighed deeply staring at the cherry blossoms in the tree. Spring was not a season he liked. He wanted it to be summer so it was warmer.

"Damn weather, it's so cold up here." He closed his eyes and jerked his head down. He looked like he was weeping. Houkou was a jerk but always knew what was best for his family of demons. He did his best to keep any of his fellow demons from going crazy but was also a jerk at the same time. He never showed kindness much to anyone.

Then when he slowly opened his eyes, came an orange blur on the tip of the side.

It was a heavenly woman with thick dark orange hair doing down and barely touching her stomach. She wore a light red kimono designed with yellow flowers and complimented with an orange strap and bow going across her stomach to her back leading up into the bright bow.

Houkou didn't speak, think, or hear anything. He thought it was beauty at first sight.

She walked out into the field and didn't notice the boy in the tree.

"S-So, t-this is your garden?" She was quiet.

"Yes. The only thing that grows is that cherry blossom tree though…" said an old woman. The owner of the old weary house that the demons like Houkou stood at.

"Old woman!" Houkou shouted without thought. His mind was blocked for some reason.

He blushed quickly.

"Ah, Houkou. It's nice to see you out here young boy." The woman said sweetly.

"I-I-I um," He started to sweat and stared at the girl.

The girl looked up and squeaked in fright. She ran behind the old woman.

"I didn't I uh…"

The old woman laughed, "Young Kyuubi is shy. Don't mind her."

"_K-Kyuubi?_" He sweat more.

"_She must be another demon…I thought there were only 8…_"

"I found her outside while gathering some vegetables for a soup tonight… she said that she had no place to stay so I offered her a room."

Houkou stared at the bright red face of Kyuubi.

"I was hoping you'd help her around and introduce her to everyone. Since you're so helpful." The old woman said smiling.

"M-me?" Houkou said pointing to himself. "Um, all right if no one else will."

Houkou climbed out of the tree and walked up to the old woman and the pretty girl. Closer Houkou could see Kyuubi's face had seemed brighter and she had make up. Bright red lip coloring and eyelashes that seem much darker up close, you couldn't tell really if it was makeup or just her natural cute face.

"My name is Houkou, it is a pleasure meeting you Kyuubi." He said with a graceful bow.

Kyuubi looked at him still blushing with a sweat drop coming down her bright cheek.

"T-thank you for helping me. I am… um… shy."

"_Tell me about it, you sounded like it when you screamed like a mouse._"

"I'll be making dinner. It will be done in an hour. Be there, or no meal."

"Yes old woman." Houkou bowed again.

"W-Why do you call her old woman?" Kyuubi asked curiously.

"Because, no one knows her name." Houkou said walking inside, "follow me."

Kyuubi walked slowly behind Houkou inside down the hallways.

"I guess I should really show you around first… so you don't get lost…"

So, Houkou gave Kyuubi a long and rather irritating tour. The house was so large and wide it would take them almost forever just to get to another important room. Thankfully within a few minutes the tour had ended, although, it didn't feel like a few minutes.

"Ok, now to introduce everyone…"

"Everyone? Who else is staying here?"

"Oh, 7 other people besides you and me."

"7! Wow, I-it's going to be a little cramped in here…"

"_Was she paying attention to the tour?_"

Houkou opened the door to a nearby room and there were 3 figures sitting in a circle.

Sokou, Isonade, and Hachimata sat together. It was actually strange since one of them was very anti social but the three of them had heard of the new comer into their home and wanted to speak of the subject.

"Is this her?" was the immediate thing that was spoken right before the door was open.

"I-I uh…" Kyuubi's face had reddened.

"Hey Houkou, did you teach Shukaku a lesson?"

"I did Sokou, don't worry about it. On another matter this is Kyuubi the newest addition to our home."

Everyone was stricken with surprise. They knew that Kyuubi was a demon from her name.

"So, there's one more." Hachimata inquired.

"Yea, you got a problem with that Hachimata?"

"Not at all…" Hachimata stood up from the group and headed out the door. He gave an unsettling glare at Kyuubi before he left. Houkou knew this meant something bad. Anything was bad with Hachimata.

"So, Sokou, Isonade, introduce your self's."

"I am Sokou, the four tailed reptile."

"I am Isonade. The three tailed fish."

Kyuubi's face expression was anything but normal.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Houkou, I'm also the 5 tailed demon. We're all demons except for the old woman. Do not tell her please, we don't want to frighten her."

"I-I-I suppose so…in that case I am the nine tails you know…"

"We know…there are nine demons and we are the nine. Any other visitor will now be an impostor to kill us. "

"K-Kill!" Kyuubi shook at the mention of it.

"_This an over powerful demon with a higher rank than anyone else here…what is she afraid of?_"

"Don't worry Kyuubi…" Sokou said with a hint of confusion. She thought the same thoughts of Houkou.

Kyuubi shook and whined in fear.

"Come on Kyuubi I'll introduce you to the others…"

"O-Others?"

"Yea, I said there were 9 of us including you."

"O-Oh…ok."

"_She seems to agree with anyone being so powerful…_"

Houkou introduced Raijuu, Kaku, and Shukaku. The six, seven, and one tailed demons to Kyuubi the nine tails.

"Well, that's everything. It's been practically an hour so, we should be headed to the kitchen. Are you going to walk with me there?"

Kyuubi flinched. "Oh, I'm sorry have I been annoying you with this tour and my questions?"

Kyuubi said that in the sweetest way possible toward Houkou. Houkou flinched and was stunned from the beauty of her voice.

"_Aw…fuck. I can't resist this girl…she's just too damn cute…"_

"N-No, that's not it… I wasn't trying to be mean or anything I was just…"

Houkou didn't have anything to say. His skin was covered in sweat and his brain felt as if a car just hit it and a train hit that car and that an airplane hit the train and everything was a huge mess.

"I understand if you wish me to leave…" Kyuubi said softly.

"N-No, you didn't bother me one bit. I promise. Let's go eat…"

"O-Ok!" Kyuubi smiled.

"_Thank god…women like her are troublesome…but with such a cute face…_"

Houkou blushed with that thought.


End file.
